kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Randomnessity
Hello Randomnessity! HALT! ::Thanks for fixing headings, I guess, but ORGANIZATION XIII MEMBERS DO NOT COUNT AS WORLD RESIDENTS! A small appearance doesn't grant them this status. Otherwise, you'd see Sora, Donald, and Goofy on every World page... - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Warning - Sort Of Mission Enemies Help 101 Oh sorry. They didn't hurt my feelings or anything, I just didn't know you couldn't do that. My bad. As for character/quote, Saïx and his whole "Can you feel it? The moon's power!" thing would be great. And as for the second one............ "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." would be good if you really don't mind.--Randomnessity 23:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm done with your talkbubble! To use it type in Enjoy!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:46, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I suck at this Text goes here! And it can keep going and going and going -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> If you want to see what I mean by "below the coding" look at what I actually typed.}} Finally! hi, ive got a question about kairi's if u r not to busy , thnks RE:Getting into IRC Just use your username (Randomnessity)--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That IRC channel link is bad (to a point). Use this link instead. Type in your username (Randomnessity) in the username box, then type in #wikia-kingdomhearts as the channel. Hit enter and there you go!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem, and your not a bother! Helping others is what friends do for each other! Your fine! ^^--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 04:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) About your request... to use, type the following code: . to use, type the following code: . to use, type the following code: . to use, type the following code: . Re:Days Missions For the treasure location tables and the challenge mission tables, copy the coding from another mission that doesn't have the "Under Construction" template. But I'll help you out. You just finish the mission your working on and I'll check/add in the tables. Also, care to give me a list of your past missions?--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I'll check them over then I'll join you; I'll start and the end and we'll meet in the middle.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice, good job! Thanks for the help, much appreciated! Care to review the past missions and make sure everythings there along with spell check, etc.? As soon as I finish adding info to those two missions, I'll help out.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Let's continue this discussion on my talkpage ok? (response at bottom)--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Mission Articles Re:Signature You know how when you move your cursor over your avatar at the top-left corner of your user page (for me it's the koi pond)? Select the option for "change", then edit the "Signature" section. You can just edit the code I used to fit your preference. When you're done, copy the code into the "Signature" bar, and from then on when you type four tildes it will change to match the code you typed.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's the code I used: Lapis ofthe Night Random!Random! Okay, I see the problem. Use the code again, but this time don't put a space in "dark green" and "dark blue". They should be "darkgreen" and "darkblue". See if that works.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 19:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) To make it bold, put three single quotes, like this . For italics, only use two, and for bold italics, put five.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 19:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Webcolors are a little different than normal colors. It is dark blue, it's just that the webcolor "dark blue" is just barely a shade different from regular blue. the color chart. Just replace "darkblue" with whatever color fits better.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 20:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I get it. It turns out that there was a small part of the second half of the code missing. --''Lapis ofthe Night'' 20:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Try this one: Random!Random! Talk Bubbles Yeah. I more or less decided it would be fun to become a test subject. And, well, it is!--''Random!Random!'' 21:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble? Re:Annoyed Silver Rock loock this http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PRISON_KEEPER#I_must_inform_you... i'm right, the silver rock don't exist in halloween town or christmas town --PRISON KEEPER 12:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I think Prison Keeper have right, i play that world again too and i don't found any Silver Rock. And look here: Siver Rock. There's write that enemy is in Hallowen Town, right? But in Halloween Town i don't see "Silver Rock" write anywere. Maybe the official strategy guide had commited an error.TheDekuLink 15:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! --SquareEnixRocks 22:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) --SquareEnixRocks 22:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Of Course! Vanitas Faces Don't you think Vanitas having Ven and Sora's faces should be important to have? Just say this page includes spoilers. I was a bit annoyed that you automatically got rid of them the moment I put them up. --Narutoheroes12 01:28, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts coded http://www.gamefaqs.com/mobile/mobile/file/943348/57054 Pete and Malefiecent didn't get deleted or did you read the part that they were erased? --Cococrash11 05:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 How is a game faq unreliable? The person who wrote that must have play the game first hand. And also what offical works? Theres no offical work right now but the faq is like the next best thing to an offical work. --Cococrash11 20:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Where is the source that said Pete and Malefiecent got delted? If you said the faq is unreliable then why don't you ask the author who made the coded faq some question and to check if she got it right or wrong? --Cococrash11 18:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Re: Hello! Hi! Re: Hiya! Hi! Re:Archived Hello! Hiya! Friends Howdy! Yo